


Bread

by MagpieMorality



Series: Writepie Prompt Fills [28]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Historical, Gen, Internal Monologue, Introspection, Melancholy, Patton Centric, Slightly bittersweet, Unnamed Secondary Character, baker patton, or - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-18 23:37:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22801723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagpieMorality/pseuds/MagpieMorality
Summary: From the one word prompt; Bread
Series: Writepie Prompt Fills [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1638634
Kudos: 17





	Bread

**Author's Note:**

> From the one word prompt; Bread

There’s nothing like being a baker. Patton gets to wake up early every morning and bring little loaves, croissants, buns to life, whatever he likes he can make. It’s relaxing and the smell is amazing and he gets to see the sunrise through the shop windows day after day while he waits for everything to cook. 

He loves being a baker. It was a cliche, maybe, because he’s exactly the type- slightly round and very cheerful and fond of his little white apron and the homeliness of the whole shebang. Sometimes Patton found himself wondering what life would’ve been like if he’d desired more than this sweet, simple life, but he thinks of the adventurers that sometimes pass through the village, and the odd youth that decides they’re better off seeking out bigger things and remembers why he’s content. 

Once upon a time Patton had had a friend who wanted to see the world. He’d spoken raptures of the way different civilisations had lived and the immense amount of knowledge there was to learn. He wanted to study the stars and he’d left to do just that. They’d exchanged letters and even once a visit, but it just wasn't the same, and the dissatisfaction and hunger that never left the eyes of his friend had made him nervous and slightly queasy. 

No, Patton is very content being a baker in this village for the rest of his life thank you. There’s nothing quite like it. 


End file.
